


A Little Cushion For The Pushin’

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Rick, Cute, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut, Thicc Morty, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Rick lowered the gun cautiously still on high alert in case something was amiss.“W-wh-what’s wrong, you screamed like you were getting murdered,” he asked. It was only then that Morty looked up at him, his eyes wide and sorrowful, that cute bottom lip quivering.“I’m fat!” The boy yelled, in almost an accusatory tone.





	A Little Cushion For The Pushin’

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fic comin' at ya!  
> The request this time was: Rick/thicc!Morty, Rick being his usual self whole attempting to make Morty comfortable with the fact that his pants are starting to get to tight?
> 
> Let me know what you think! If you have any requests or just want a fandom buddy to chat to, come and join me over on Tumblr: [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/)

“ _Riiiiiiiick!_ ”  
Morty’s scream hadn’t even finished echoing through the house before the old man was thundering up the stairs. He even tripped halfway up and had to finish the climb on all fours, so eager was he to get to his grandson and save him from whatever foul creature had made the foolish decision to attack him. Rick kicked open the boy’s bedroom door, laser pistol raised, finger on the trigger, ready to disintegrate anything that was hurting _his_ Morty.

But the room was seemingly empty. Rick spun around wildly, pointing his gun here and there, but there was no sign of an intruder. His eyes finally settled on his young lover who was sat on the edge of his bed, shirtless, with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rick lowered the gun cautiously still on high alert in case something was amiss.  
“W-wh-what’s wrong, you screamed like you were getting murdered,” he asked. It was only then that Morty looked up at him, his eyes wide and sorrowful, that cute bottom lip quivering.  
“I’m fat!” The boy yelled, in almost an accusatory tone.

The non-sequitur threw the scientist off completely. He stood gaping at the kid, one eyebrow quirked for a few seconds before he finally worked out what he’d said.  
“I- You’re… I-I’m sorry, what?” The old man questioned.  
“I’m fat!” Morty wailed again. “A-a-a-and you didn’t tell me!” At that point he dissolved into floods of tears, dropping his head into his hands.

Rick glanced around the room looking for clues as to why this melodrama had suddenly occurred. They were _supposed_ to be going on their obligatory, monthly ‘date’ tonight, as per Morty’s stipulation not long into their relationship. Apparently, if Rick loved him enough to pound him raw every night, he also loved him enough to take him out somewhere nice once in a while. But the room looked the same as it ever did, clothes dotted around on the floor, posters of hot chicks on the walls. So maybe it was something to do with Morty himself- Ah… Those jeans.

Rick had finally noticed that his grandson wasn’t wearing his usual, well worn, stretch-denim jeans, but a pair of rarely seen tight black drainpipes. The same pair that, a few months ago, Rick had said he should wear more often because looked so hot in them.

He hurried over and sat down next to the crying boy and wrapped his arm around him, ignoring the way Morty tried to shake him off.  
“Baby, y-y-you’re not fat, that’s fucking stupid,” he scoffed.  
The kids head flew up with a look of murderous rage in his eyes. “Then how do you explain this?!” He screamed, making Rick wince at the high pitched noise in his ear. Morty leant back to display his fly which was no were near closed.  
Rick sighed. “Morty… Morty, you were a skinny little kid when you bought those, you haven’t had them on in months, you’ve just filled out a little is all, you’ve grown a lot recently, I’m not surprised-”

Morty suddenly launched himself off the bed and stood in front of Rick’s face.  
“Rick, d-don’t give me all that bullshit a-a-about ‘filling out’, I’m fat, looked at this!” He grabbed the two handfuls of flesh that were preventing the zip from closing. “I’m ugly and fat! Why didn’t you tell me?!” He sobbed  
“Because I-I-I didn’t even notice!” Rick shouted, then watched in horror and the kid’s face fell. That had been a lie, and clearly not the right thing to say.

Morty wailed in anger and despair and began to shove the jeans down his legs, only to get them stuck on his slightly chunky thighs. Rick could only look on as he became so frustrated and tangled up that he inevitably tripped over and landed with a bump on his perfect, round ass.

The old man’s eyes went wide and he sucked his lips into his mouth in a valiant attempt to not laugh at his lover’s misfortune, but it was just too much. Finding the oral route blocked, his childish giggle forced its way out of his nose in the form of a snort. Morty turned and glared at him through his tears.  
“Don’t you fucking dare!” He said angrily, but Rick could see the hint of a smile sneaking into the corners of his mouth.

Rick shook his head, his lips trembling with the effort.  
“Riiiiick, seriously don’t laugh!” But that smile was getting bigger.  
“I mean it!” Now Morty was biting his own lips, trying not to be a hypocrite.  
Rick couldn’t hold it any longer, a loud guffaw broke loose from his chest, so strong it made tears prick in his eyes. But it was ok. Morty was laughing too, despite his tears - the kind of a deep belly laugh that one only experienced with those closest to them, and usually at one’s own expense. When the mirth had subsided, Rick walked over to scoop up his little drama queen.

“Nooo, don’t pick me up Rick, I’m too heavy!” He moaned.  
“Shut up, you little shit.” Rick snapped, but there was a kindness in his voice. With a strength that belied his age, the scientist lifted the boy and placed him gently on the bed, then began to removed the troublesome trousers.  
“So, I-I may not have been completely honest… I did notice you getting a little more… curvy-”  
Morty sat bolt upright. “Rick what the fu-”  
Rick pushed him back down again. “But listen, fuckwit. I-I-I-I grow more and more attracted to you every day! Had the thought ever cross your tiny mind that I _like_ a guy with a little meat on his bones?” He dropped the jeans on the floor and clambered over his tear-strained grandson. “A-a-a lil’ bit o’ cushion for the pushin’?” He brushed his long, crooked nose alongside Morty’s, the way he always did when the kid was sad. “I didn’t say anything because I was scared you’d, I dunno, go on one of these- on some stupid fad diet. I like you like this,” Rick confessed.

Morty stared up at him with big, mournful eyes that made Rick’s heart break.  
“But-but you said I looked good in those tight jeans, I-I-I just wanted to make you happy…” He whispered.  
Rick rolled his eyes. “Cos they used to be the only jeans you ever filled! Everything else was so baggy.” He reached his hand down and slid it into the back of the kid’s boxers and squeezed the soft flesh hard. “This. This right here is what makes me happy.”

A shy smile spread across the boy’s face and he raised his head to press his lips to the older man’s. Rick kissed back with enthusiasm, pouring unspoken reassurance into every flick of his tongue and pull of his lips.  
“Why don’t we have date night at home tonight? Hmm?” Rick asked when they had broken apart. Morty nodded gratefully and wiped away the last of his tears.

Kneeling up on the bed, Rick shed his lab coat and sweater then reached over to pull off Morty’s underwear, making sure to drag his fingers through the layer of extra padding and watch the indentations they made with glee as they moved over his hips and down his thighs. The change in Morty’s weight had been so gradual he hadn’t even noticed anything until recently, but in the past few weeks, he’d been taking advantage of the little extra he had to grip onto during sex. He’d also been checking out his ass a lot more, now that it filled his jeans better. Nothing too obvious, nothing that would arouse suspicion, but now the kid was no longer skin and bone, he’d found himself wanting to touch his soft pliable body at every opportunity.

Once the boxers were off he spread Morty’s legs then settled himself between them and began to worship his inner thighs. Licking and sucking his way from the knee to almost his balls, before switching sides, and heading back down, holding the wriggling boy still, as best he could.  
“I wanna see these gorgeous thighs covered in hip-bruises by morning,” he murmured against the warm skin, and Morty whined above him.

“Hnng, Rick! Please I-I need you!” Rick glanced up to see the kids cock now straining against his stomach. He was always so easy to rile up, although, he had to admit he was already half hard himself.  
He crawled back over him until they were once again face-to-face and pecked at his lips a few times.  
“A-are you gonna stop all this 'I’m fat’ bullshit?” He asked seriously, giving Morty the eye to let him know he wasn’t playing around. He grabbed hold of one of his love handles gentle and squeezed, loving the fact he could openly caress these squishy areas now. “Cos all th-th-the junk in this trunk belongs to _me_.”  
Morty giggled sweetly. “Alright fine! But don’t start doing that feeding thing to fatten me up more, I-I wanna stay like this,” he warned.  
Rick hummed thoughtfully. “Y-you know, I hadn’t even thought of that Morty, what an excellent idea!”  
“Ric-” The kid began, but the old man cut him off with another deep kiss which transitioned rapidly from a sensual meeting of tongues to a desperate lustful begging to be closer. Rick reached over to fumble in the bedside drawer, still connected to Morty’s lips, and only pulled back when he’d closed his fingers around their lube.

He squirted a generous amount onto two fingers then laid down again, half on top of the boy and reached down to circle Morty’s hole. He loved this position because it gave him the opportunity to whisper in Morty’s ear while he fingered him.  
“You’re so beautiful, Baby, y-y-you can’t forget that,” he started to push the first finger inside, watching in delight as Morty’s eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure. “You’re my big, beautiful boy.”  
Once the fingered was fully home he began to slowly move it in and out until he felt like he could add another.  
“Grandpa loves every inch of you, you’re so soft and sexy, Baby,” He nibbled on his earlobe and the boy keened as he started to scissor his fingers. “Grandpa likes 'em thicc, sweetie, you’re just my type-”

“ _Fuck_ , Rick please just fuck me already!” Morty cried out and Rick felt his needy hole clench around his fingers.  
“Anything you say, hot stuff,” the old man said with a wink.

Moments later Rick’s slacks were off, his cock was smothered in lube, and he was guiding himself carefully into his grandson. It didn’t take long for Rick to be able to add a little force to his thrusts, watching with new eyes the way the boy jiggled slightly as he bottomed out. He took great delight in fondling and slapping every inch of chubbiness he could find and it seemed Morty had quite gotten over his earlier hysterics.  
“Fuck, l-look at you, Baby, taking Grandpa’s cock so well. I’m a fucking idiot, Morty, fo-fo-for not telling you you’d gotten like this.”  
The ecstasy on the kids face briefly faltered at those words but Rick continued regardless, pounding hard and marvelling at the way his hipbones disappeared into to pudge of Morty’s thighs. “If I’d told you sooner, I-I-I-I could have been appreciating all the extra grandson I’ve got the play with ages ago!” He said with a wicked smile. Morty laughed again - the kind of laugh that came from being loved by someone so thoroughly that even the worst days turn out just fine - before it melted into a groan of pleasure as his grandfather brushed his prostate just right.

The next morning Rick couldn’t help but smile at the little blue bruises blossoming nicely against the creamy pale skin of thicc thighs.


End file.
